I'm Yours
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: A One-Shot with Bumblebee and my OC.BumblebeexOC


**A/N: Another little story idea that was in my brain, waiting to burst out and greet the world with a smile.**

Bumblebee was nervous. More nervous than when he had met Chromia and Arcee, and what was the cause of this? Why it was the new femme of course! She had arrived sometime after Optimus had defeated The Fallen in Egypt and Bumblebee had fallen for her fast and hard.

She was smart, funny, beautiful, caring, loving and gentle. Even her name was beautiful. "Bumblebee?" he turned around. He had been so caught up in his thoughts about her he didn't even notice her standing in front of him.

He resisted the urge to hug and kiss her since he wasn't even sure if she returned his feelings. Unfortunately he was still having trouble speaking so he did his best with clips from other things.

"Is everything alright?" He had asked her to meet him in the forest outside their base. He didn't want the others to know about what he was about to do.

Bumblebee quickly transformed so he could speak with her face to face. He gently took her hand in his and did what he had been dying tell her ever since he had met her.

_"Yo, wassup? Just listen"_

_"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul"_

_''I never knew I could feel like this. Like I had never seen the sky before"_

_"She's got eyes comparable to sunrise and it doesn't stop there. Man I swear"  
"She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard"  
"And when I start to build my future she's the main component"  
"Call it love or whatever you call it"_

_"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are"_

_"I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for ya baby"_

_"My only weakness is you, only reason is minute with you I feel like I can do anything"_

_"Oh my love"_

_"I'm yours"_

Bumblebee finally stopped and waited for her reaction. Would she reject him? Would she return his feelings? He watched and waited as she stared at him with her beautiful blue optics.

She let go of his hand and dropped her gaze to the ground and Bumblebee's shoulders slumped. She didn't return his feelings. He let out a whirr of disappointment and started to turn around when he felt two arms wrap around his torso.

He turned his head back and saw that she was hugging him. He was so happy he felt like his spark would burst, though hopefully it wouldn't. He turned around and she immediately kissed him on the cheek and then backed up a bit.

If robots could blush then the two would be as red as Optimus's paint. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head. Did that mean-? "I love you too Bumblebee" she said timidly. He made a happy whirring noise and pulled her into his arms.

She placed her hands on his chest plate and looked up into his optics. _"I'm feeling all superhuman. You did this to me" _She smiled and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

The two of them just stood there, embracing each other. The two were so preocupied that neither of them noticed the autobots hiding behind the trees.

Skidz turned to Mudflap, "I guess you owe me fifty dollars"

**A/N: Haha, 'fast and hard' that's what she said X3 Hah. The autobots were spying on Bumblebee and my OC and Skidz and Mudflap made a . Hope you all enjoyed this! I worked hard on this so I **_**really**_** hoped you guys enjoyed this and **_**please **_**forgive me if I made any spelling/grammar errors. Long story short, I was not able to use Microsoft Word while writing this so I had to use another, suckier program which does not have spell/grammar check**_**. **_**:}  
Songs Used:  
First Asian Boy - Traphik  
Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney  
Come What May - Moulin Rouge  
Cupid's Chokehold - Gym Class Heroes  
Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars  
Grenade - Bruno Mars  
Superhuman - Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson  
My Bloody Valentine - Good Charlotte  
I'm Yours - Jason Mraz  
Superhuman - Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson**


End file.
